1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) and relates specifically to CMP pad conditioning apparatus and method of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuit (IC) fabrication, layers of material are applied to embedded structures previously formed on semiconductor wafers. Chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) is an abrasive process used to remove these layers and polish the surface of a wafer to achieve the desired structure. CMP may be performed on both oxides and metals and generally involves the use of chemical slurries applied in conjunction with a polishing pad in motion relative to the wafer (e.g., pad rotation relative to the wafer). The resulting smooth flat surface is necessary to maintain the photolithographic depth of focus for subsequent processing steps and to ensure that the metal interconnects are not deformed over contour steps. Damascene processing requires metal, such as tungsten or copper, to be removed from the top surface of dielectric using CMP to define interconnect structures.
Polishing pads are typically made of urethanes either in cast form (and filled with micro-porous elements) or from nonwoven felt coated with polyurethanes. During polishing, the pad surface undergoes deformation due to polishing forces. The pad surface therefore has to be “regenerated” through a conditioning process.
Conventional conditioning processes involve pressing a fine diamond covered disc against the pad surface while pad is rotated much like during polish process. One of the issues with diamond conditioning disks is that diamonds tend to lose their sharpness over time. The process is accelerated when diamond conditioning is used during wafer processing, as slurry chemicals tend to accelerate the wear.
Another problem with diamond conditioners is the attendant risk of diamonds getting loose and falling onto the pad. This can lead to severe damage to the semiconductor wafer resulting in loss of product. Further, diamond conditioners tend to be expensive and have a finite lifespan, therefore needing to be replaced after predetermined usage.
Hence, there exists a need for conditioning apparatus that does not suffer from disadvantages such as those discussed above and that provides repeatable performance at relatively low cost.